Those Damn Diamonds
by Oni Onna
Summary: MY FIRST STORY! Faye loses a very valuable diamond necklace and her, Spike and Edward must form a search party to get it back before Queen Beryel gets her hands on it. Chapters will get longer. Please check this out and Read and Review!
1. Faye's Necklace

Those Damn Diamonds  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any Anime or the characters in them.  
  
Author's Note: Tell me if this sounds good or not. Please?  
  
Introduction: Faye's Necklace  
  
***  
  
Characters:  
  
Cowboy Bebop:  
  
Faye Valentine  
  
Spike Spiegle  
  
Edward  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
Kagome  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Shippo  
  
Urusei Yatsura:  
  
Lum  
  
Ranma 1/2:  
  
Ranma  
  
Shampoo  
  
Mousse  
  
Dragonball Z:  
  
Goku  
  
Piccolo  
  
Vegeta  
  
Bulma  
  
Master Roshi  
  
Sailor Moon:  
  
Serena  
  
Lita  
  
Rei  
  
Shape Shifting Queen Beryel  
  
Trigun:  
  
Vash the Stampede  
  
***  
  
Faye, Edward and Spike are walking out of a Jewlary Store in the middle of a deasert.   
  
Spike: Did you have to spend all of our hard earned Woolongs on a bunch of stupid rocks on a string?  
  
Faye: These "Stupid Rocks" just happen to be the most valuable diamonds in the galaxy.   
  
Ed: Faye-Faye bought candy! ::snatches the necklace out of Faye's hands::  
  
Faye: Give that back you little shit!  
  
Ed: ::chewing on the necklace:: Ew! This candy tastes bad!  
  
Faye: That's because it's not candy! ::snatches the necklace back:: They're the most valuable diamonds in the galaxy. People'll practically throw Woolongs at us just to see them.  
  
Ed: Swirling dust!  
  
Spike and Faye: Huh? :looks over and sees a Dust Devil swirling toward them:  
  
Ed: Always use protection! ::pulls goggles over her eyes::  
  
Faye: ::realizes the necklace is gone:: Where's the necklace?  
  
Ed: Ed sees gross candy up in the swirling dust :giggles and points:  
  
Faye: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ::Dust Devil dissappears over the horizion::  
  
Spike: Great Faye, there goes our Woolongs.  
  
Faye: ::vein pops out on her forehead:: Shut up Spike!  
  
Ed: Ba-bang!  
  
***  
  
Next Chapter: Forming a Search Party. 


	2. Forming a Search Party

Those Damn Diamonds  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any Anime or the characters in them.  
  
Author's Note: Tell me if this sounds good or not. Please?  
  
Chapter 1: Forming a Search Party  
  
***  
  
Characters:  
  
Cowboy Bebop:  
  
Faye Valentine  
  
Spike Spiegle  
  
Edward  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
Kagome  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Shippo  
  
Urusei Yatsura:  
  
Lum  
  
Ranma 1/2:  
  
Ranma  
  
Shampoo  
  
Mousse  
  
Dragonball Z:  
  
Goku  
  
Piccolo  
  
Vegeta  
  
Bulma  
  
Master Roshi  
  
Sailor Moon:  
  
Serena  
  
Lita  
  
Rei  
  
Shape Shifting Queen Beryel  
  
Trigun:  
  
Vash the Stampede  
  
***  
  
Spike, Faye, and Edward are now floating above Venus in a Starship.  
  
Spike: ::smoking a cigarette:: Why are we here if the diamonds are down on Venus?  
  
Faye: We needed a computer to try and find some people to help us look for the necklace.  
  
Ed: ::hands Faye a peice of paper with pictures on it:: Here Faye-Faye!   
  
Faye: ::sweatdrops:: This is the search party?  
  
Spike: ::looking at the paper over Faye's shoulder:: My God.  
  
Ed: Funny-looking people! Haha! ::runs around like an airplane::  
  
Faye: Okay, let's try and find this. . . Lum person first.  
  
Spike: Well, at least she's cute. ::pointing at the pictures:: So is she. And her. And her. . .   
  
Faye: ::vein popping out on her jaw:: I get the point Spike, besides, some of these girls look WAY too young for you.  
  
Ed: Knives are pointy.  
  
***  
  
On Earth. . .   
  
Ataru: ::hiding in a trashcan:: I hope she doesn't find me here.  
  
Lum: ::kicks over the trashcan:: Darling! You can't hide from me!   
  
Ataru: Damn it Lum! Why can't you just leave me alone for a while?  
  
Lum: ::looking like she's going to cry:: Darling doesn't love me anymore?  
  
Ataru: No, it's nothing like that, I just want to be alone for awhile.  
  
Lum: ::crying:: You never loved me! ::runs off crying::  
  
Ataru: ::thinking:: Smooth move Ataru. . .  
  
Meanwhile, Spike, Faye, and Ed are now landing On Earth.  
  
Faye: Okay, now to look for Lum. Ed you stay here.  
  
Ed: Okay Faye-Faye.  
  
Faye: Don't call me that. It's just Faye, alright?  
  
Ed: Okay Faye-Faye.  
  
Faye: ::rolls her eyes:: Come on Spike :walks off the ship with Spike following close behind her::  
  
When the get off the ship, Lum comes running down the street, still crying her eyes out, and runs right into Spike.  
  
Spike: Watch it.  
  
Faye: ::looks at paper, them at Lum:: Your Lum!  
  
Lum: Yes, that's me, Lum ::looks at Spike and forgets all about Ataru:: Darling! ::glomps Spike::  
  
Spike: ::blushes::  
  
Faye: You were chosen to help us look for a diamond necklace-  
  
Spike : ::shoving Lum off him:: That YOU lost.  
  
Faye: ::vein popping out on her head:: Shut up Spike!  
  
Lum: I love diamonds! They're so pretty! Okay, I'll help you. Come on Darling ::drags Spike behind her::  
  
Faye: Hey, this way ::points towars the ship::  
  
Lum: Oops ::drags Spike the other way::  
  
Faye: ::thinking:: Geeze, she better not be THIS ditzy when she helping us look for the diamonds ::gets on the ship::  
  
Ed: Spi-Spi got a girlfriend! Spi-Spi got a girlfriend!  
  
Spike Shut up Ed!  
  
Lum: ::sees Ed:: Are you a girl?  
  
Ed: Ed is Ed.  
  
Lum: ::stares blankly at Ed:: If you say so.  
  
Faye: Okay now were going to West City. That's were the Bulma shouls be. ::takes off toward West City:: 


End file.
